


Let's fall in love for the night

by mysweetvillain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetvillain/pseuds/mysweetvillain
Summary: Let's fall in love for the nightAnd forget in the mornin'Play me a song that you likeYou can bet I'll know every lineI'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoidDon't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noiseI know better than to call you mine - FINNEAS
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 35
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Damian is 20, Marinette is 19, Adrien is 20 and Lila is 21.
> 
> Due to questions, the plot of this fic is that Marinette and Adrien have broken up due to Adrien getting manipulated and falling in love with Lila. Damian is comforting Marinette post breakup when he gets the idea to "fall in love for the night". He expects nothing to come from it other than comforting the girl he loves the most. 
> 
> The song this fic is specifically referencing is about a guy who is in love with someone that's is in a relationship with someone else who doesn't treat them right. 
> 
> This is a song fic, so some lines will be specfically taken from the song. 
> 
> There will be a happy ending, and perhaps Lila will be exposed, however this is suppose to more be a focus on Marinette and Damian's awkward and budding relationship.

Damian rushed through the busy Paris streets, trying to get to his destination as quick as possible. Marinette had called him in tears, and while he wasn’t the greatest at understanding her when she was upset and rambling, he knew that she needed her best friend and that he needed to bring all the goods. 

He arrived at the bakery, saying hi to Sabine and Tom before running up the stairs. He could hear their go to feel good movie playing in the living room as he entered the apartment. The sight in front of him made his heart hurt, the love of his life (although she didn’t know it) was curled up in a blanket on the couch, her face slightly puffy and red from crying. A box of tissues was sitting next to her along with a tub of matcha ice cream, their favorite. 

“Ya hayati, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to kill someone?” Damian said in a rush, looking more worried than Marinette had ever seen him, and that was including the 3 week period that Dick and Damian thought that Bruce was dead. (Honestly, she’s not sure how the bats managed to keep their identities secret. She figured it out within twenty minutes of meeting Jason and Tim.) 

Marinette smiled wearily, her hand going to rub off the tears from her cheeks. She had called Damian as soon as she had gotten home from her meeting with Adrien. They had been dating for about a year and a half after the defeat of Hawkmoth, and the following reveal of their identities. 

“You can’t murder anyone, mon merle, and I’ll be okay. RIght now, I need my best friend and I need to finish this ice cream and watch Penelope about 3 more times.” She patted the couch, gesturing for Damian to join her. He took off his jacket and shoes before relaxing on the couch with her. She cuddled into his side, a position that she had taken many times before since they met 2 years ago. 

Damian had come to Paris with Dick and Tim to help the young heroine after she put in a request for help from the Justice League. Green Lantern had decided that it was a hoax and had shown it to the league as a joke, only for Wonder Woman to rip him a new one at the sight of her mother’s miraculous in the hands of a child. It was decided that the 3 Wayne boys would go as they could be trusted to control their emotions and Ladybug only needed detectives, not superheroes. It had taken them 4 months to figure out who Hawkmoth was and another 2 months to safely capture and put him away. The reveal that he was none other than Gabriel Agreste had made waves through Paris. But what was more surprising was the outpouring support for Adrien after reports of how he was treated at the hands of his father had come out. 

Damian as Robin had grown close to Marinette as Ladybug, while Damian grew close to the baker girl that his brothers gushed over. When it turned out that they were the same girl, Damian felt a rush of joy. Now he wouldn’t have to choose which one to confess to. However, before he ever could, Marinette had announced she was going on a date with Adrien. And if Damian couldn’t date her, well then he would be the best friend possible to her.  
Which had led to tonight, the two of them cuddled on the couch watching Penelope for the 2nd time that night. 

“Nette, will you tell me what happened now? You scared me when you called.” Damian said softly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Marinette sighed, knowing that what she would tell the green eyed boy would anger him greatly, and she would have to calm him down. 

“Adrien and I had a talk tonight. I knew for some time that something had been going on, but I thought that maybe he was just busy with the company or something. It turns out that he was busy, just with a woman named Lila. She’s been his secretary for about 3 months now, ever since Michelle went on maternity leave and apparently they had gotten really close. The talk tonight was him leaving me for her.” Marinette finished, her eyes watering slightly as the memory of the conversation from hours ago made the pain more fresh. 

Damian was incredibly still and she knew that she would have a harder time calming him down than she thought. She just hoped that none of the other bat boys or girls would find out. Marinette wasn’t sure if she would be able to stop the entire bat clan from killing Adrien and Lila. Damian started to move, Marinette gently pushing him back onto the couch. She took his hand, and sighed again. 

“I need you for comfort, and you can’t kill him just because he decided that he would be happier with someone else. It’s fine. It hurts but I’ll get through it, especially if I have you by my side instead of in jail for murder.” That last one left Damian scowling, muttering something about not being caught, he was an assassin after all. 

Damian caught her eye and just like that he was reminded why he was so incredibly in love with this girl. Her kindness. Her heart. Even in pain, she was still thinking of others. 

“Besides, I think what hurts the most is that I’m not as hurt as I thought I would be. It’s like I knew it was coming or something. I don’t know, it’s weird.” Marinette settled back into his side. She went to start up the movie when Damian said something that made her freeze. 

“Let’s fall in love for the night”


	2. part two

Marinette stared at Damian, confusion clear on her face. Damian knew that he would need an explanation quickly but seeing as he had just said what he was thinking, he didn’t really have one. 

“Dami, what do you mean?” Marinette questioned in a soft voice, like she wasn’t sure how to proceed. Damian groaned internally at his mistake but decided that it would be easier to just roll with it instead of backtracking. 

“Lets fall in love for the night. I want to treat you to a night of happiness and romance, Ya Hayati, something that we both know you haven’t had for a while. No strings attached. I know better than to try and call you mine. You can pretend that I’m your boyfriend and experience what that waste of space has been denying you while he fell in love with that harlot.” Damian knew this wouldn’t end well, but honestly he just wanted to make Marinette smile. 

“Damian, are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt just to make me feel better” She had sat up on the couch, putting space between them. Damian knew that she was just trying to spare his feelings (how she knew about them, he wasn’t sure, he had been hiding them pretty well, so he thought) but he knew that it was what he wanted, no matter the outcome. He looked at her, and grabbing her hand, gently kissed the back of it. 

“Ya hayati, Marinette, let me treat you right” he whispered softly. She blushed a bit before nodding her head gently. He pulled her into his lap, allowing their hands to intertwine. He gently ran his other free hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face as she blushed. He felt his own blush bloom onto his face as his mind ran through all of the possibilities. He rested his forehead on hers, watching as those gorgeous bluebell eyes he loved so dearly widened as his closeness. 

“May I?” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the air around them. 

“Yes” She whispered back. 

Damian leaned in, softly kissing Marinette. His first thought was ‘how soft’. His next was how she tasted like ice cream. His third was that he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to give this up if she asked him to. 

Marinette’s hands moved upwards, finding their way into his hair as She deepened the kiss. Damian allowed the kiss to continue a moment longer before pulling away. Marinette was blushing, her lips slightly swollen and she couldn’t seem to meet Damian’s eyes. The silence was present, but not heavy, as though they were having a full conversation without making a single sound. 

Marinette’s hands were gently stroking from the top of his head to the base of his skull and Damian leaned into the comforting motion, enjoying the sensation as she started to drag her nails down as well. Marinette giggled at his reaction to her petting.   
“You’re like a little cat aren’t you?”

Damian peaked one eye open to look at her before saying “A bat Mari. I don’t think I could ever truly be a cat.” 

Marinette slowed her hands, wanting to see what Damian would do next. This was her night after all.


	3. part three

Damian took a moment to look at Marinette fully, take in every detail. Her hair was a little messy and coming out of its bun from their impromptu makeout session, her eyes were slightly red from the earlier crying, her lips red from where she was currently biting them. 

She had never been more beautiful to him before. 

He shifted her out of his lap, taking the chance to pull out his phone so that he could put on some music. 

"Damian, what are you up to?" Marinette inquired, puzzled at the shift away from physical affection. 

"Well, you told me recently that you and Adrien never dance anymore, so I figured we could enjoy a quiet night in." He looked at her with a little mischief in his eyes. He finally found the song he was looking for and pressed play, setting down the phone before offering his hand to her. 

The sound of La Vie En Rose slowly drifted from his phone as they twirled around her living room, Damian softly singing the words in her ear. Her favorite song, and he knew all of the words. Adrien never wanted to listen to it, preferring modern pop to Marinette's more… vintage tastes. 

“And when you speak, Angels sing from above, Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be La Vie En Rose” Damian trailed off as the next song in his playlist started up. 

Marinette pulled back from his close embrace with wonderment in her eyes. “Damian, how did you know that was my favorite song? You even knew the words..” 

“Ya Hayati, I know everything about you. I know that you love that song even though most consider it a tourist song. I know that while it may seem that your favorite color is pink, it's actually the color of the sky in the morning as the sun rises. I know that you wished you had taken dance lessons as a kid and I know that someday, you want to get married because you can’t fathom living life without someone you love beside you” 

Damian started to blush as he realized how much he rambled about Marinette, matching Marinette’s own blush due to just how much Damian knew about her. She took a step back, fully out of his embrace and rubbed her arms gently. 

She was shocked at just how much Damian knew about her, how much he… cared. Adrien hadn’t bothered to learn any of those things about her. He still thought she wanted hamsters instead of kids. He held fast to the image of Ladybug and never seemed interested in learning about Marinette as well. 

Damian watched Marinette have her internal dilemma, having his own. How could he spout all of that off, now she was going to think he was a creep or something. Maybe she would think that he was trying to get into her pants, or worse, try to start a relationship with her while she was still vulnerable. 

The two seemed to be a match made in anxiety filled heaven, and as the stars started to shimmer over the city of lights, the skies sighed at their mental blocks. 

Standing in the way of true love. 

\-- 

Across the city, Adrien rushed to get home. Breaking up with Marinette had taken longer than He liked, and now he needed to quickly change before his date with Lila. 

Adrien wasn’t sure what had attracted him to Lila in the first place, but He knew that now he was in love with the Italian girl. She was just so interesting. And Marinette had been pulling away anyway. He still felt a simmer of anger thinking that maybe, just maybe, some of the time she was supposedly in the office, she was really with Damian Wayne instead. 

Adrien would be eternally grateful to Lila for opening his eyes to what life was really like with Marinette, and what Life could be like without her. 

He arrived and quickly got changed into what he knew Lila preferred him in. As he went out the door, he patted his pocket to make sure the little velvet box was still in his coat. 

“Tonight will be a good night” He whispered to himself, driving away.


	4. what a moron

Adrien was mobbed by the press upon entering the restaurant. Reporters were yelling asking where Marinette was and Adrien decided to take this moment to make a statement. Screw what his PR lady would say, He found the love of his life and he wanted the world to know. 

“Ms.Dupain-Cheng and I are no longer together due to reasons she can reveal later, but I am happy to announce that I have found love elsewhere and hopefully will have big news for you all at the end of this night. Thank You!” 

Adrien waved goodbye and entered the restaurant. He smiled at his date seated in the center of the restaurant. Hopefully this would go according to plan.   
\-----  
Across the city, Marinette and Damian were both blushing, the words Damian had just said making them embarrassed. Marinette had finally started to move when Her mom entered the apartment in a hurry. 

“Marinette, have you seen the news? Are you okay?” Sabine asked, hoping that her daughter hadn’t yet seen what the stupid boy had announced to the world. 

“Maman, what are you talking about? Damian and I haven’t turned on the news at all tonight.”   
Sabine took the remote from where it had been sitting on the couch and turned to the local news channel. They were already running the story. 

AGRESTE BREAKS THINGS OFF WITH DESIGNER GIRLFRIEND, ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT TO LOCAL MODEL 

Marinette gasped, feeling faint. He had just ended their relationship today, and he was already signing up to get married to someone else? Was she really that bad? 

“Mari, Ya Hayati, please let me end him. He’s scum and he deserves the absolute worst. How could he do this to you?” Damian begged softly, sitting next to her on the couch. 

Marinette felt numb. She knew that logically she should be upset, but all she could think right now was “dear gods, he’s a fucking idiot” 

Marinette didn’t realize she had said that aloud until she heard her mother trying to suppress her laughter. Damian seemed a little shocked she wasn’t a mess but honestly, marinette was a little shocked herself. 

Marinette laughed, realizing that all she felt was shock and relief. Relief that he was no longer her problem, relief that she didn't have to deal with Agreste, that she never had to worry about her own brand being overshadowed by who she was dating. 

Relief that she would never have to wonder if her partner wanted her, or a dream version of her. A version that never existed, and yet did because Ladybug wasn’t a separate part of her, just all of the best qualities of Marinette. Her strength, both mentally and physically, her courage, her quick thinking, Marinette still had those traits out of the suit, but when they were combined with her nervousness, her anxiety, her clumsiness, no one thought those things were superhuman anymore. They were just.. Marinette. 

Damian watched as Marinette relaxed, a weight seeming to lift off her shoulders. The former hero smiled at her mother. 

“I’ll be okay Maman, I'm starting to realize that I wasn’t as in love with Adrien as I thought I was. Someone else had started to replace him in my heart. This was all for the best. He’ll be someone he truly deserves now.” She faced Damian part way through her statement and Damian began to wonder who had started to replace Adrien for her. 

Sabine just nodded and headed back downstairs to finish closing the bakery. As she left the apartment, she watched the pair stare at each other, light blushes dusting their faces. She smiled to herself.

Softly, Marinette heard Damian say “So who is replaced Adrien?” 

Marinette replied just as softly, her hand finding the way to his, “Damian, who do you think?”

Damian sighed, not sure who it could be. He was out of the question, but maybe her friend Luka? Chloe had always been close with Marinette since they made up in Lycee…

Marinette watched Damian mentally go through her friends before she decided she needed to be more obvious. 

She reached up with her free hand and pulled him forward, kissing him. 

Damian was shocked for a moment, not understanding what exactly was going on.   
And then he realized, and melted into the kiss. His hand found its way into her hair and it felt like he came home all over again. 

Marinette was home, and Damian never wanted to leave.


	5. 6 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So it's been a while since I've even thought out writing this fic or really anything maribat related but I figured it was time to finish this. This chapter is set 6 months after the initial night, and yes, I'm sorry, it is pretty short, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Let's fall in love one last time.

It was rough after Adrien for Marinette. While she was incredibly in love with Damian, both had agreed to not come out publicly with their relationship, especially with the quickly forming backlash against Adrien and his new fiancé. Or I guess, Ex-Fiancé. 

The girl, Lila, had been exposed very quickly after their engagement as a liar and a con artist. Men came out in droves to talk about how she had swindled them out of thousands of euros, and even in one case, almost a million. The Board of Directors refused to allow Adrien to run Gabriel if he were to marry Lila, and that combined with all of her lies becoming public made it very easy for Adrien to decide to break off the engagement. The media viciously tore him apart for breaking the heart of their favorite local designer and Adrien hadn’t been seen in Paris for weeks afterward. 

Damian and Marinette publicly announced their relationship recently and the media couldn’t get enough. A gorgeous couple visually, they were starting to become well known in Paris and Gotham for their charity work and just how incredibly kind they were. Damian had opened a pet shelter in the heart of Paris, near Marinette’s fashion house and Marinette had started working with Orphanages in the Gotham area. 

No two people could be more in love with each other. 

Damian and Marinette had moved in together, figuring that it was be easier on Damian to just live with Marinette instead of trying to find an apartment close to hers for the half of year that he spent in France. Rumors would swirl ever few month's about another Robin's disappearance and that's when Damian knew he had to return to Gotham, but this time, the bird themed vigilante had a bug themed partner. or cat themed. Marinette liked to switch up which miraculous she wore during what she liked to call her little "vacations". Turns out fighting crime can be a great stress relief when you have deadlines to meet and little time to meet them. 

They had returned the night previously, exhausted from the long flight home. Marinette had used the Horse miraculous to transport any luggage they had but the annoying thing about international travel was documentation. Damian had fallen asleep rather quickly but Marinette had stayed up to watch the stars and think about all the changes that had happen in the last 6 months. 

She was slowly awoken by the sunlight streaming in through the window. She sighed, her arm over her eyes as she tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep. The body next to hers rolled over, now facing her with a smile on his face. 

“Morning my love” 

“Good morning Dami” 

As they watched the sun come up in each other's arms, Marinette knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

She had definitely fallen in love for more than a night, and she was never letting go.


End file.
